


But What IS It?

by Genderhawk



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer, Other, misgendering TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eragon asks Arya a rude question and Arya is only too quick to correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What IS It?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on my headcanon that elves have eliminated the gender binary, and that Eragon might have some difficulty understanding. As usual, I write for my own pleasure and that doesn't include much editing.
> 
> CW: Misgendering, Eragon uses demeaning and misgendering terms in reference to an elf that is not present. It is considered rude.

“But what IS it?” asked Eragon again, Arya turned and stepped in front of him to block his path. “I have told you twice now; the person you saw is, and always has been, and elf.” Eragon hadn't seen Arya this angry since the fiasco with the fairth, this anger was colder than that and was much more concerning. “The fact that humans can't understand the complexity of the mind does not exempt you from making an EFFORT to understand new ideas. You are a dragon rider and you must hold yourself to a higher standard than those of your race.” Arya's hair whirled about her head as she turned and the pair finished the hike in silence. When they reached the hut of the Morning Sage Oromis and Glaedr were waiting for them, Saphira with them. What did you do little one? Asked Saphira, Eragon was about to answer when Oromis drew his attention.

“Eragon, you have been most rude today...” Said Oromis, his voice cool. “Perhaps you should educate yourself further.” As Oromis spoke Glaedr leaned close to Eragon and snorted once to punctuate the Oromis' words and fire swirled around Eragon, singing his hair and clothes but leaving him mostly unharmed. Glaedr's deep voice boomed through everyone's minds Come, Saphira. Your rider is rude and his education is no business for dragons. With that the larger dragon took off and with a look of concern Saphira followed suit. 

Oromis spent the next few hours trying to explain the problem with human's gender binary, and how elves had done away with it, but Eragon could not open his mind enough to understand. His questions were rude and plentiful. “Why can't they just use normal pronouns?” and “That's way too complicated.” were common, but the most common was “I just don't understand.” Oromis grew more and more frustrated with his pupil “Will nothing make you understand?” he asked, scowling “You are a RIDER, your mind cannot be a closed fortress. You must understand and respect that which is new to you.” With that Oromis stood and collected several scrolls and dumped them in front of Eragon “Glaedr and Saphira are nearly back, go back to your rooms and do not leave until you've developed some tact and knowledge. You are dismissed.” With that Eragon rose and left, Saphira and Glaedr were landing as he emerged from his teacher's hut and he left on Saphira's back.

They're right you know. Said Saphira gently. You must be more understanding, and you were incredibly rude. Eragon groaned “Not you too? I just don't understand what the big deal is...” Saphira cut him off. You have to understand. Following her words was a flood of memories, Glaedr had spent an hour of their time together explaining gender to the young dragon and Saphira passed it all on to Eragon. It was only then that Eragon understood.

He spent the next day reading the scrolls that Oromis had assigned and the next day he sought out Arya and knelt before her “My deepest apologies Arya Svit-kona, I was ignorant and rude but I have since learned the error of my ways and I beg your forgivness.” He repeated his apology to Oromis and Glaedr next, and that night a humbled Eragon lay awake in bed and considered his own gender.


End file.
